An Honor
by wetheresponsible
Summary: "We sages are merely suggesting a marriage between a woman from outside the Fire Nation... We believe that such a union will symbolize the true changing of the world for the better good."


**An Honor**

* * *

><p>Across the four nations, there were a great number—almost infinite—of ways to propose. It didn't matter if the marriage was arranged or was done in an act of love. There was great emphasis put on the formality in every nation.<p>

As soon as Zuko, the honorable Fire Lord, turned seventeen, he was brought before the Fire sages who informed him that he was of age. Zuko was old enough to find the woman that would stand to be the next Fire Lady.

In all honesty, he had forgotten. He was so wrapped up in political affairs that he didn't have the time to worry about his future companion.

"It is one of your upmost duties to produce heirs for the Fire Nation, Your Highness," a particular ancient Sage had told him, after realizing the thought had slipped Zuko's mind.

He had resented the way the old man had talked about children like they were parts of a ship made in a factory. Zuko did not want to make children for the sole purpose of fulfilling his responsibility to his people, no matter how vital it was. He wanted to have children because he was ready and so was his wife.

But even if he spent a majority of his life away from Fire Nation society, he liked to think that he still knew what the was expected of him and willed himself to be polite.

"To have children I must first have a wife," he said through gritted teeth. "The Fire Nation's heirs cannot be born from a concubine, correct?"

From his Uncle Iroh's slap of a forehead Zuko knew that he needed work on his politeness. Musingly, he wondered if his occasional burst of irreverence was due to having spent too much time with a certain blind earthbender whose wit was as quick as a whip.

After the sages had overcome their general disapproval with the Fire Lord, they discussed the immediate matter at hand.

Despite the end of the war, the road to peace seemed to be a lengthy one to which the Fire Nation seemed to be slightly behind. Perhaps it was the trait of the nation's people but no citizen of the Fire Nation wanted to be behind in anything.

The sages informed Zuko that in order to show the world that they, as a nation, had overcome their old sense of superiority, were willing to have their own Fire Lord, the head and pride of their country, marry an outsider.

"You want me to marry outside the Fire Nation?" he asked slowly, as if he wasn't processing their words too well. A pair of familiar, cerulean eyes seemed to be the only image his brain could come up with. He hoped he wasn't blushing too obviously.

"No, the ceremony must be held in the Fire Nation!" one the sages replied vehemently.

"That's not what I meant," Zuko snarled.

"What the Fire Lord means to say," Iroh interjected, always the voice of reason and calm, "is that he requires a more elaborate explanation for this—ah, how shall we call it? —_unique_ turn of events."

"If I may, Fire Lord," one of the younger sages said, bowing his head just so. He couldn't have been older than forty and there were laugh wrinkles around his eyes that looked kindly upon the Fire Lord. Zuko decided he liked him. "We sages are merely suggesting a marriage between a woman from outside the Fire Nation. Of course, it is still favorable that you marry someone of equal status, but this is not a necessity. We believe that such a union will symbolize the true changing of the world for the better good."

Iroh seemed to smirk at his nephew's impressed expression. He knew too well how Zuko hated the sages; so set in their old, imperialist ways that it seemed they were the fuel to Ozai's evil.

"This is Fire Sage Atsuo," Iroh introduced as the man himself bowed deeply. "I have been meaning to introduce you two."

"It is an honor, sir," Zuko said, bowing just as respectfully back.

"Men, perhaps it is wise that we allow Fire Sage Atsuo to explain the details to the Fire Lord by himself," Iroh said, turning to address the party of sages. His suggestion was met with a predictable roar of disapproval.

"Absolutely not!"

"It is our duty! All of our duty!"

"Atsuo is not even of higher rank!"

Iroh raised a hand to steadily and the noise died down swiftly.

"Agni seems to shine on His people more brightly today," he said, evenly. "Perhaps it is not wise to…_stress_ the Fire Lord when his bending is stronger."

The sages visibly stepped away. Though Zuko was in no means as harsh as his father, he was still the son of Ozai and in all honesty, looked a lot more like his father than he was willing to admit.

Even though he was against his uncle using fear to send the sages away, Zuko couldn't help the slight smile as he watched all twenty men file out of the throne room.

"In order to find a wife from the other nations you must first understand their laws and culture in regards to marriage, nephew," Iroh said. "Atsuo can assist you in this."

Zuko's mind brings forward a memory of a pendant with the waves of the ocean engraved upon its face. He can feel the usual warmth spreading throughout his body at the thought of her and he does not make an effort to suppress his grin.

"When do we start?"

* * *

><p>In the next month, the procedures to ensure the Fire Lord's marriage were put into action.<p>

In between his daily bending trainings and council meetings, Zuko spent almost three hours every day to learn seemingly by heart the marriage traditions of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

"You're lucky," Atsuo would say every time he would get restless. "You don't have to learn the customs of the Air Nation. The courting process itself takes up four scrolls."

Zuko learnt that in order for him to marry an Earth Kingdom woman, he was to ask for her hand from her parents, in their own home, out of respect.

"You are to bow before them, very low…lower…Lower, Fire Lord. Your head must touch the floor. Yes, well done. You are showing much respect," Atsuo had praised, as they practiced the ritual one-day. "The wedding date will be scheduled by the bride's family and there is little we can say about this, I'm afraid. It would be rude to come with your own date, much to the other sage's chagrin. They do so love their schedules."

Zuko had snorted, amused.

Next, Atsuo explained how he was expected to provide adequate shelter to his bride-to-be. He had shared this information with an amused smile that Zuko copied. He was quite positive that the colossal palace would deem 'adequate' in terms of shelter.

In return, the bride was to bring interior furnishings to the house, namely that for the kitchen, symbolizing how the 'adequate shelter' was now a home.

"That's somehow wrong," Zuko observed. "Also, I don't know if Earth Kingdom furniture will go so well with what we already have."

"Hmm," Atsuo mused, eyes studying the interior of the Royal Library, the makeshift classroom for Zuko's lessons. "Well thought of, Your Highness. Perhaps it would be wise to subtly hint to your fiancé offering something that would fit easily into the palace decor. For example, a chair?"

Zuko frowned. A chair? Where would he put a chair? He didn't need a chair. He had enough chairs.

"Or not," Atsuo shrugged, reading his expression. "I'm sure you will think of something, Fire Lord."

"When will I even get the chance to subtly hint on a smarter offering?" Zuko asked. "In fact, to whom will I subtly hint to?"

Atsuo smiled. "You're observation skills are impressive, Your Highness."

The next day, Zuko was ushered into one of the smaller halls in the palace, used for more intimate gatherings. There stood Atsuo, chatting amicably with four girls. As they turned to acknowledge his presence, Zuko's heart seemed to stop when he realized all four had features of Earth Kingdom citizens.

"Calm down, Fire Lord," Atsuo laughed. "These are not your prospective brides. They are servant girls. I have relieved them of duty momentarily in order to assist us with today's exercise."

"Exercise?" Zuko echoed.

"Correct. I believe that learning can be achieved not only through the comprehension of texts," the fire sage explained. "Now, notice the pieces of paper each of these girls are holding. They are notes."

In the hands of the servant girls were, true to Atsuo's word, pieces of parchment filled with the man's familiar handwriting.

"Notes on Earth Kingdom marriage customs?" Zuko questioned. "I must say, Atsuo, this is a very dynamic way to test my knowledge."

"It would be, if that was what I was doing," Atsuo said, eyes sparkling in mirth. "No, Your Highness. These are notes on the personalities, status, appearance and much more on your prospective brides."

Zuko paused. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you will come up to each of the servant girls—like this," Atsuo grasped gently but firmly the Fire Lord's shoulders and all but pushed him towards the first servant girl. "Then you speak to them as if they are actually one of your possible brides. These girls are doing us a favor of acting for your benefit, Your Highness."

"Oh," Zuko said, dumbly. "Why couldn't we just actually invite the real girls?"

Atsuo frowned. "If this was actually a test I would be sad to say that you are failing, Fire Lord. Remember, you are not permitted to see any one of the girls until you have paid respect to their parents."

"Oh," Zuko said, feeling stupid. "Right, of course. Shall we begin?"

Atsuo gestured for him to do as he pleased. Shrugging, Zuko stepped closer to the first servant girl. She blushed .

"May I present," Atsuo declared, serving as the official who officially declared the monarchy's titles, "Fire Lord Zuko, son of Fire Lady Ursa, of the prestigious Fire Nation."

Placing one hand straight above his fist set vertically, Zuko bowed deeply as he could standing up.

"It is my absolute pleasure to be in your presence today," he said, stating word-for-word the preferred statement of greeting indicated in the scrolls.

"And here stands," Atsuo continued just as grandly, "Lady Kushala, daughter of Governor Bhudev and his wife Ila, of the Earth Kingdom."

The servant girl bows, although not as deeply as she normally would, considering her servant status. Obviously, Atsuo has been giving these servants a few pointers to play the role convincingly.

She glances at the fire sage anxiously and he gestures for her to go on.

"I am grateful for you presence on this day," she says, voice quiet.

"Ah, ah, ah," Atsuo interrupts. "Lady Kushala is said to take up after her father; confident and loud. This has to be as real as possible for the Fire Lord."

"Yes, Master Atsuo," she complies. Swallowing hard, she looks up at Zuko straight in the eye and his eyebrows raise with the surprising amount of assuredness he finds there.

"Do tell me about the Fire Nation, Lord Zuko. Is it true that the summers often cause forest fires?"

Zuko clears his throat. "Yes. But you need not worry. We take great precautions to keep our citizens safe."

"Do these precautions extend to me?"

Zuko cannot help the smile that forms. "I will make sure you are not in danger of any forest fires personally, Lady Kushala, you have my word."

The rest of the exercise goes similarly. Zuko meets the three other ladies: Ela, Bhuvana and Datri. He is saddened with the realization that after conversing with each of the ladies about general topics, he is not interested in any of them. Also, he notices right away that all four are from the Earth Kingdom. In fact, as Atsuo thanks the servants and sends them off back to their normal duties, he notices that the fire sage has not mentioned even a single word on Water Tribe marriage customs.

* * *

><p>The next day, Atsuo stations them in a part of the castle that overlooks the gardens. He is making Zuko practice his calligraphy as he is expected to write to his bride-to-be.<p>

"The letters shall be all polite and should not be intimate whatsoever," he states.

"But aren't they basically love letters?"

"Fire Lord, her parents are to read them before she does."

"…I see."

They sit in silence as both men paint parchment with careful strokes to form artful characters. Zuko has not had to do the tedious and boring work since he was schooling and he finds that he still hates it.

After staring wordlessly at the turtle-ducks bobbing their heads in and out of the pond, Zuko decides to point out his previous observations.

"Sifu Atsuo," he begins, "after much observation, I have come to notice that I am not being taught the marriage customs of the Water Tribes."

The older man looks up from his parchment with a questioning look.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but I did not see the need to," he confessed. "In fact, none of the other sages do either."

"And why not?" Zuko demanded.

"Well, as I said, it is favorable that you marry someone of similar status," Atsuo replied, the slight tone of confusion still present. He did not understand Zuko's enquiry towards the Water Tribes. Surely, he knew how useless learning their customs would be. "The tribes no longer have any kind of nobility. Only the Earth Kingdom have women that are ranked equally as you, Fire Lord."

Zuko frowned at his parchment. He supposed he understood Atsuo's point. Sokka had told him that Princess Yue, the only noblewoman in the both the Northern and Southern Tribes, had turned into the Moon Spirit. But wasn't their father the chief of the Southern Tribe? Yes, wasn't her, the girl with the blue eyes he dreamt about and the laugh he longed to hear, father the famed Chief Hakoda?

"You said it was not a necessity for me to marry someone of equal status," Zuko hypothesized. "Perhaps…it is best for me to learn the customs of the Water Tribe. Just…just to be fair."

Atsuo's curious stare made it impossible for him to look him in the eye and Zuko hope he wasn't fidgeting embarrassingly.

Right then, a servant knocked on the screen door.

"Your Highness, General Iroh has requested your presence for his afternoon tea," he informed him.

Zuko scrambled to his feet with as much grace as he could; admittedly not a lot, considering he knocked over the bottle of ink.

"Do not worry yourself, Fire Lord," Atsuo said, the mirth returning in his eyes. "Go and entertain your uncle."

Zuko bowed quickly and turned to leave, thankful for his timely escape.

* * *

><p>That night, Zuko lay on his back in his bed, his head turned so that he could see the stars outside his window. It had taken some time for him to grow accustomed to sleeping under a roof again, without the night sky open for him to see.<p>

It was also too quiet for a while. In his time banished from his own country, he had been lulled to sleep by the sound of waves, the rumble of a ship engine, the noise of the forest at night and the surrounding sound of even breathing by the Avatar's gang.

Atsuo had told him to practice sleeping on one side of the bed, as opposed to sleeping in the middle. He didn't admit that he had been sleeping that way ever since he was crowned Fire Lord and had been given the room and the bed that could most likely fit five people.

Sometimes, if he closed his eyes and focused particularly hard enough, he could imagine Katara sleeping next to him, mumbling slightly in her sleep as Appa drifted through the sky steadily.

Zuko wished Atsuo would take his suggestion seriously. The extent of his knowledge on the Water Tribes' marriage customs was the pendant hanging on the blue strap of leather around the neck of the girl he loved.

As Zuko entered the Royal Library for his daily lessons, the smell of ginseng tea wafted towards him. Atsuo was kneeling in front of their usual table, holding a brush above a scroll spread across the tabletop. He was smiling amicably at the stout man in red robes describing the healing aspects of ginseng tea.

"Uncle?" Zuko spoke, slightly bewildered. He had thought his uncle was needed in a meeting outside the palace and would be gone for a minimum three days. "I thought you were needed urgently somewhere else?"

"My boat is not leaving for another two hours," Iroh responded. "But come, Lord Zuko, give your uncle the privilege of having tea with you."

Zuko sat cross-legged across him and smiled warmly as he watched his uncle pour tea into a cup.

"If you like, Uncle, I can arrange for the ship—"

"No, no, don't be redundant," Iroh dismissed. "We will be leaving soon enough. Besides, this gives me the opportunity to see your expression once you get the news now."

"News? What news?"

Atsuo picked up a piece of parchment folded neatly and held it out towards him.

"Your uncle had initially given me the responsibility to hand this to you as prior arrangements hindered him from doing so," Atsuo said. "Here you go, Your Highness."

"Do try not to spill your tea, nephew," Iroh said, chuckling.

Shooting a glare at his uncle, Zuko carefully unfolded the paper, his breath hitching automatically as soon as he gazed at the handwriting. He knew these strokes. He has only ever received one letter from this man but Zuko never forgets a person's handwriting.

Glancing up, he finds his uncle smirking at him. He scowls and turns his attention back to the letter he now holds.

_Zuko,_

_I am grateful for your proposal. However, you must of course understand the duty Katara needs to uphold to her people. I acknowledge that you are, perhaps, not well versed in our culture and I advise you to work on that if you wish to stay true to your proposal. The first step, I would say, would be to travel to the Southern Tribe and pay your respects. _

_Chief Hakoda, Southern Water Tribe_

Zuko looked up from the piece of parchment and gaped at his uncle's smug expression.

"Wait, what's going on?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Zuko was grasping the railing of the ship sailing towards the South, willing himself to calm down before he violently destroyed one of his own ships.<p>

"Zuko, perhaps you are overreacting."

He twitched. "Uncle, I have left the Fire Nation without so much as a formal notice as to why I am doing so. There are eighteen scrolls that I have to read, five declarations I need to sign and three officials I need to meet _and I am on a boat to the other side of the world_! I assure you, I am _not_ overreacting!"

"But isn't seeing Katara what you wanted?" Iroh asked.

"Yes!—No!—maybe," he stuttered. "I want to see her because she is my friend. I don't want to marry her."

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "This is most disappointing, Lord Zuko. We have already sent a proposal to her father."

"You sent that proposal!" Zuko exploded, fire erupting in his upturned palms. "Without my consent!"

"I don't see why this is upsetting you," Iroh said, clearly unfazed by the flames literally bursting out of his nephew. "You would have not done anything if I had not done so. Despite all your bravery at war, nephew, you do not carry the same courage in matters concerning women."

The flames in the Fire Lord's hands visibly heightened.

"Uncle," he said, voice deceptively calm. "How will I explain to Katara, her family, her whole tribe and most importantly _her father_, that I do not wish to marry her?"

Much to his irritation, this only served to make Iroh burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, Zuko," he said, smiling warmly at him. "When will you stop lying to yourself?"

And to this, the Fire Lord had no reply.

Once, when a Fire Nation ship stopped at the Southern Tribe, this caused fear into the hearts of it citizens and an infinite amount of negative emotions.

But a year has passed and times were different. Zuko and his crew were greeted by a crowd of cheery and welcoming faces as they disembarked.

A few paces from the bridge connecting the ship to the land—or is it snow?—stood Sokka and Chief Hakoda. Zuko tells himself that he will be honest with them, upfront. He will not lie. After all, hadn't his uncle told him to stop doing so?

"Zuko," Sokka greeted, a wide smile spreading across his face. "It's good to see you haven't changed. Your skin still looks like it'll get burnt under the sun and won't protect you from the cold whatsoever either."

"Thank you, Sokka. I'm glad to see you're still an idiot," Zuko said, his actions contrasting his words as he grinned widely back at his friend.

"We are trying our hardest to reduce this by the time he becomes chief," Chief Hakoda smiled. "It is good to see you, Zuko."

Zuko bows deeply, respectfully. "It is an honor, Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda laughs, grasping Zuko's shoulder in the same way a caring general or teacher would do.

"There are no need for titles here, Zuko," he assured him. "I am just Hakoda now. Especially since you are about to be part of the family."

Zuko thinks the cold of the South has entered his body internally because he feels as if his heart has frozen over and stopped beating.

"Yeah," Sokka said, eyes narrowing and cracking his knuckles in a way that was meant to be menacing. "We need to talk about that, _Zuzu_."

Despite himself, Zuko is slightly offended. He concludes it must be the terrible memories he has connected to the nickname.

"Hakoda!"

Hakoda looked beyond Zuko's head and spotted Iroh coming down the bridge, holding a basket in his arms. He raises a hand in greeting, smiling just as warmly as he did to Zuko.

"Iroh," he said. "I am so glad you have decided to come as well."

Zuko's eyes notice a slight commotion going on behind Hakoda and he peers behind the man to see better. There is woman running towards them, and in doing so, the hood of her parka falls and Zuko feels like the air has been knocked out of him.

She tries to come closer but a woman holds her back. It doesn't matter. Zuko can see her perfectly from where he is standing. There is a tenderness in her eyes that Zuko has never been the receiving end of and he swallows slowly. Cautiously, almost hesitantly, Zuko smiles at her.

Katara smiles back.

"Trust me, Hakoda" Iroh said, a knowing smile on his face. "I wouldn't want to have missed this for the world."

* * *

><p>Zuko and Iroh are given their own tent. They are not separated from the rest of the tribe or even referred to with their titles. They are called 'Zuko' and 'Iroh' and their tent is placed surrounded by everybody else's tents.<p>

They start a fire before doing anything, and make tea to warm their insides promptly. They sit in silence and Zuko takes the opportunity to study his surroundings.

The tent floor is covered in carpets that overlap one another. The carpets are colorful, obviously made in the Tribe as they sport the telltale patterns. There is a pile of furs on one side of the tent, where they are to sleep in. On the other side, their belongings sit, hastily opened as the pair slipped on more layers to warm themselves. There were patterns outside the tent, but even inside, though not as heavily, there are still the simple but beautiful traditional patterns of the Water Tribe adorning the interior of their tent.

"Your Highnesses?" Atsuo called from behind the tent. "May I come in?"

"Enter, Atsuo," Zuko called.

The man enters and Zuko amuses himself with the sight of his teacher in a parka that makes it almost seem possible for him to roll without effort if Zuko was to ever push him down a hill.

"I apologize for interrupting," Atsuo begun. "I understand that the journey here was exhausting, however, since I have not even taught Lord Zuko anything on Water Tribe customs, I saw it of upmost importance that I do so now. Considering, of course, that Chief Hakoda wishes to see you both in half an hour."

If possible, Zuko seemed to pale.

"All right, Atsuo," he swallowed. "Let's begin."

As swiftly but explicitly as he could, Atsuo described the events that were very soon, about to take place.

* * *

><p>At exactly half an hour, Zuko and Iroh were directed towards the tent where they were told they were needed.<p>

Inside, Sokka, Hakoda and to Zuko's great happiness, Katara, sat surrounding the fire.

"Zuko," Hakoda nodded. "Iroh."

Remembering Atsuo's words, both men bowed briefly. It was respectful to bow, but to do so grandly would be seen as awkward in the Water Tribe.

"Thank you for allowing us to come here," Iroh said.

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice," Sokka pointed out.

Katara shot him a look. Her brother simply shrugged, unfazed.

"Please sit," she said, turning her attention back to their guests.

Zuko and Iroh made their way towards the fire, both internally relieved at once again being close to their element. It had began to darken outside, the night bringing a harsher air that seemed to bite at exposed skin.

"Hakoda," Iroh began, "I have brought gifts for your family that I hope you will honor me in accepting."

Iroh held out a sword wrapped in fine silk, holding it out to Sokka. The boy squinted anxiously, before taking the burden of Iroh's hands.

Sokka unwrapped the silk and his eyes seemed to bulge out from their sockets at what was revealed, his mouth opening and closing in shock. There lay, in his hands, a sword with a golden hilt engraved with words of strength and accuracy, the double-edged blade onyx black.

"This—this is—" Sokka stumbled, his hands shaking so much that the sword clattered to the ground.

"Your space sword!" Katara gasped, then turned to their guests inquiringly. "Sokka said it fell when he was on an airship during the Great Battle. How did you find it?"

Zuko turned to look at his uncle. He himself was shocked to find that his uncle was in possession of Sokka's proudest achievement. Iroh only smiled secretly.

"I hope that you, as the older brother of Katara, are pleased with our offerings, Sokka," he said.

"I think I'm going to cry," Sokka admitted, his voice dangerously wobbly.

"And to the Father of the House," Iroh said holding out this time, a bundle of blue.

Hakoda inclined his head in gratitude as he accepted the bundle, and as he unfurled it, there was another collective gasp.

It was square piece of sky blue fabric, with snow-white tassels hanging below. Stitched in the middle was the emblem of the Southern Water Tribe, in white and gold thread.

"This is the flag of your tribe that was taken wrongfully from your people during the war," Iroh said, his voice noticeably gentler. "We, Zuko and I, along with the people of the Fire Nation, return this to you, Hakoda, as penance for all the wrongdoings we have committed against you and your people."

There was a silence as Hakoda, Sokka and Katara stared at the flag. Zuko thinks that the gesture is nice, but he worries that by bringing up the war his uncle might have stimulated bad memories.

Hakoda is the first to look up and Zuko finds a kaleidoscope of emotion in the man's eyes.

"Iroh," he said, softly. "I am infinitely grateful. You have honored our my household and I wish to do the same to you."

Hakoda holds out a thick blanket that Zuko accepts. It is patterned with designs of towering waves, intricate snowflakes, soaring eagles and the paw prints of polar bear dogs'.

"This was made by Gran-Gran," Katara said. "It will keep you warm through whatever blizzard."

Considering Zuko was still shivering even next to a fire, he smiled thankfully.

"Thank you for your kindness," Iroh bowed. "An old man like me can not stand such cold so easily anymore."

The exchange of gifts is finished, symbolizing that both families respected each other and the union that could possibly take place between their children.

As Zuko and Iroh are leaving, Hakoda tentatively finds a way to speak to the Dragon of the West.

"Iroh, though I am more than overjoyed by how wonderfully today's events have turned out, I still need to ask you," Hakoda said, "if my daughter is not the only option Zuko has to choose from?"

"It is accustom for the Fire Lord to have more than one prospective bride."

Hakoda nodded, understanding the underlying message.

"I understand," he said. "If you must know, Zuko is not the only man who has come forward to pay respects to our family."

"I figured," Iroh said, eyeing the men glaring at Zuko and Katara who were catching up just a few paces before Hakoda and Iroh.

"I am not fully aware of how procedures are conducted in the Fire Nation," Hakoda confessed. "However, our customs dictate that it is still up to Katara to decide who she will marry. It is still her choice."

Iroh nodded comprehendingly. Hakoda saw the political benefit that a union between Katara and Zuko would provide, just as he did. However, he was still a father and cared about his daughter's happiness. Iroh understood. Was he not Zuko's surrogate father?

Yet, as he watched his nephew blush profusely as Katara reached up to kiss his cheek goodbye, Iroh cannot help but think that he knows exactly who Zuko will choose.

Waiting outside their tent is Atsuo, nursing a cup of tea that he has been heating through his bending every time it cooled.

"Your Highnesses," he greeted. "I take that the exchange of respects went well?"

"Very well," Zuko said, feeling like his cheek still tingled at the feel of Katara's lips.

"Marvelous," Atsuo praised. "I advise you to rest as much as you can tonight, Lord Zuko, for tomorrow you are to begin your bridal service."

"Excuse me?"

"You have now successfully proven your respect to Katara's family," Atsuo explained. "Now you must prove your worth. You will help in all matters of the house but first you will show that you are equal to the men of her family."

"Equal?" Zuko echoed.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will battle Sokka."

* * *

><p>The next day, Zuko stood a good distance away from his opponent, his dao swords glinting in the light.<p>

"I don't want to hurt him," he admitted to Atsuo and Iroh, who were standing by to watch.

"It is not an Agni Kai, nephew," Iroh said mirthfully. "Once first blood has been drawn, the duel is complete."

"I don't understand," Zuko said. "Am I meant to let myself be hurt to respect Sokka or do I fight to cut him so that I show strength?"

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "What a conundrum indeed."

Zuko scowled at his uncle's unhelpfulness.

Like flies attracted to fire, Zuko spotted right away a familiar figure pushing her way through the small crowd that was beginning to form. She had her hair down, the front bits dangling in her face; her trademark hairstyle. She raises a hand to wave at him. Zuko waves timidly back.

"Perhaps the aim is to know who to impress, nephew," Iroh said, watching the exchange with a knowing grin.

"Enough diddly-daddling!" Sokka yelled. "It is time to face your doom, weakling!"

Even from this distance, Zuko could see Katara rolling her eyes.

"Weakling?" Zuko called back. "Really, Sokka?"

"Shut up! I'm not allowed to swear when there's children around!"

After his own rolling of eyes, Zuko positioned himself for the fight.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Zuko sat waiting outside one of the healer's tents. He was sporting a new gash across his forearm, courtesy of Sokka who was still going around with his head held high.<p>

It bothered him that he Zuko was actually trying during the duel. He couldn't believe Sokka had outsmarted him. But then again, Sokka was more accustomed with fighting through swords whereas he relied heavily on his bending. Perhaps it was time he added sword training to his daily exercises.

With a resolute sigh, Zuko once again tried to peer into the healer's tent. His impatience was rewarded by a loud scream, followed by a groan coming from inside. There was a woman in the middle of labor inside. Zuko, having only a gash to worry about, was sent to wait outside.

"Hey there, weakling."

Zuko looked up to find Katara grinning teasingly at him. He hadn't been this close to her since last night and that was only for a fleeting moment, when she had leaned up to kiss her.

"Don't call me that," he said, but he didn't sound very forceful.

"I'm just teasing," Katara said. "Besides, Sokka will keep on teasing you for the rest of your life so I'm not going to bother so much."

"Thanks," Zuko scoffed.

Katara squinted at the gash Zuko was grasping, trying to stop the blood flow. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she summoned a trail of water from her water skin, willing for it to glow silvery white before directing it towards Zuko's wound.

The calming feeling makes the tension in Zuko's shoulders disappear and he sighs, relieved.

"You're welcome," Katara said, taking a seat next to him. "Why didn't you come looking for me after the duel? I could have healed that right away."

Zuko glanced at her tentatively. "I'm not sure were allowed to see each other until...um…you know…I ask for your hand officially."

"What?" Katara said, laughing. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, in the Earth Kingdom that's kind of how it's done," Zuko admitted, blushing.

"Our customs are not as extravagant and formal as that of the Fire Nation's or the Earth Kingdom's," Katara explained. "We believe that the marriage ceremony is special because of what the bride and groom have for each other. There isn't really a need for so much of a fuss."

Since Atsuo hasn't gotten around to explaining how exactly the marriage ceremony works in the Water Tribes, this greatly interest Zuko. He wasn't too keen on extravagant ceremonies as well and the thought of having a simple marriage ceremony, seemed exactly what he wanted.

"How do you know about Earth Kingdom customs anyway?" Katara asked.

He paused. "Um. I've been learning it. For…um…"

"Oh," Katara said, realization dawning on her.

"I'm sorry!" Zuko blurted. "I mean, I didn't want to—I knew I just wanted—but you see, I never told anyone about that night when you kissed me and I-"

Katara's laughter stopped him from further panic rambling.

"Oh Zuko," she said, grasping his mitten-clad hand in her own. "I understand. You're the Fire Lord. It's only natural for you to be paired up with more than one woman."

"And…you're okay with it?"

"Not really," Katara admitted. "Just because I understand doesn't mean I'm okay with it. But I guess we're kind of even now. There was a man from the Earth Kingdom who proposed just before you."

Zuko's whole being seemed to have frozen over like the statues made by the artists of the Tribes.

Katara turned to the direction of the person calling her name. She pursed her lips, visibly disappointed.

"I have to go," she said, dishearteningly. "Come looking for me later. Remember, you're allowed to! Bye!"

Swiftly, she leans in to kiss his cheek.

Zuko watches her jog away, clutching the spot where her lips have been and scowling slightly at the revelation she dropped on him.

* * *

><p>"Well, what did you expect, Fire Lord?" Atsuo asked, ducking away from a trail of fire that narrowly missed his head.<p>

Zuko wasn't meaning to hit him. He had just been so full of heat and fiery rage that he needed to let it all out. He knew now that firebending wasn't meant to be fueled by anger and hatred, but right then he couldn't have cared less.

"Katara is much respected all across the four nations," Atsuo continued. "After her separation with the Avatar, it was only a matter of time before suitors would approach her family."

Zuko let a blast of fire erupt from his fist. He knew everything Atsuo was saying was true and that he was being a hypocrite. Katara was not his only prospective bride.

_But she was the only one he wanted to marry_, he thought.

"I can understand you're frustration, Your Highness," Atsuo said, once Zuko had to stop to breathe. "And perhaps you can outrun the—how do you say?—competition by taking one step ahead of the others?"

Zuko looked up at his teacher questioningly.

"Maybe it is time that you made Katara's engagement pendant."

* * *

><p>And so Zuko found himself seated in perhaps the largest tent in the tribe, surrounded by other men, with their own little tables and tools in front of them.<p>

He had been sitting there for a good two hours now, his muscles complaining and his impatience long since thinned out. His hands now sported many little cuts from the carving tool.

"Cheating bastard," the man next to him muttered.

Following his gaze, Zuko found, much to his surprise, Haru, drawing his finger across his own piece of stone. He dusted away the excess dirt and held up a perfectly carved pendant of waves.

"_There was a man from the Earth Kingdom who proposed just before you_."

Zuko felt his eyes narrowing. Haru was proposing to Katara as well?

"Hey, buddy, you might want to put that out."

Zuko was jolted back away from his thoughts, and quickly killed the flames that had burst from his fist. Unfurling his fingers, he found the remainder of his pendant nothing but melted clay that smelled of something horribly burnt.

He cursed.

* * *

><p>Despite finding out that he was going against Haru, Zuko was enjoying his stay in the Water Tribe. The people made up for their cold environment by being warm themselves. They opened their home to Zuko as if he was always a part of their tribe.<p>

In the span of his stay, Zuko had gone hunting with the men and helped mend the fishing nets with women who sang the songs of their culture that had been passed down from generation to generation.

Here, the people treated him equally. He was just Zuko to them. No special treatment, no isolation from the other people.

Zuko had just returned from helping carry the heavy shipments to different households and had been invited for a few drinks with some of the men.

However, when he returned to the tent, he was surprised to find Hakoda, Iroh and Atsuo waiting for him.

"I apologies," he said, bowing. "I didn't know you were waiting for me."

"No worries, nephew," Iroh said, gesturing for him take a seat. "Hakoda has just come with some news."

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked, inching closer to the fire.

"Zuko," Hakoda said. "I have come to tell you how pleased I am with you."

Zuko felt something drop in his gut. He was waiting for the great and terrible 'but' or 'however'.

"I have come to give my blessing for you and my daughter's union."

Zuko snapped his head up to look at him, an expression of shock spreading across his face.

"I—really?" he stumbled. "But what about—what about Haru?"

Hakoda frowned. "Haru? Tsukiko's fiancé?"

Zuko closed and opened his mouth several times. "Tsukiko…I…. I saw him making an engagement pendant after Katara said there was a suitor from the Earth Kingdom. I thought…"

All three older men burst out chuckling.

"Oh, the blindness of those in love," Hakoda grinned, wiping away tears. "No, Zuko. All other suitors have left quite a while ago. It seemed your presence alone has scared them away."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to do so," Zuko said, however not at all feeling any ounce of guilt.

"It's all right," Hakoda said. "The process of proposal weeds out the weak and remains only the strong. You have proven yourself strong enough, Zuko."

"Thank you," Zuko said, bowing deeply. There was a joy growing in the pit of his stomach. He longed to find Katara.

"We will conduct the ceremony tonight," Iroh said. "At this day's end, you will be wed."

* * *

><p>The sky was a combination of orange with streaks of pink, when Zuko and Katara stood before their own tent, surrounded by their families, carrying torches for light.<p>

Hakoda held a bowl of red powder mixed with blessed water and approached the couple.

"Zuko," he said. "Do you swear to protect your wife and the family that you will make and love this family for as long as the spirits smile upon this marriage?"

"I do," Zuko said.

"Then you have proven yourself completely worthy," Hakoda said. He dipped his thumb in the bowl and drew a crescent moon on Zuko's forehead with the red liquid.

"Katara," Hakoda said, turning to his daughter. "Do you swear to care for your husband and honor his family for as long as the tide washes the shore?"

"I swear," Katara said.

"Then you have proven yourself completely worthy."

Hakoda draws waves on Katara's forehead and smiles.

"With your witness, Katara and Zuko are joined like the moon is tied with the waves. May the spirits bless this union."

Zuko smiles at Katara, who is looking at him with the same tenderness that made him sought after her. He places his hands to caress the sides of her face, before leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

Her lips are soft and firm against his, and he can feel her hands grasping his sides and Zuko truly feels like the fire within him is bursting.

When they pull away she, wraps her arms around him tightly.

"I am so happy it's you I get to spend the rest of my life with," she said.

"I can't even begin to describe how I'm feeling," he admits.

The couple steps aside, in order to give way to their relatives. Each one is holding a torch to light the fire inside until it is big and warm enough for the pair to enter.

Katara stands in front of Zuko and he wraps his arms around her front, his head pressed against her neck, breathing her in.

Once the final torch has been brought to the hearth, Hakoda holds up one side of the tent for Zuko and Katara to enter.

"Zuko," Hakoda said, grasping his new son-in-law's shoulder tenderly. "I am proud to call you my son."

And Zuko feels like everything in him is complete.

* * *

><p>Zuko wakes up to the sound of the regular noise of the Water Tribe. He can hear the women singing, children playing and the sound of the men sharpening their weapons.<p>

He tries to sit up but a groan makes him freeze in place.

Katara is still more or less, on top of him, one leg wrapped around him and her hand resting on his chest. He can feel every curve on her body against his.

Then he remembers. He is married to this woman. She is to stand by him for every moment of his life. From now on, he could wake up this way every morning.

Smiling, Zuko shifts so that Katara is lying on the furs instead of him, slowly, so he doesn't wake her. He carries his weight on his forearms as he stares down to look at her.

Her eyelashes are long enough that they touch her cheeks and her lips are open partly. Still smiling, he leans down and presses a kiss to the side of her lips.

Katara moans and stretches, making Zuko turn to his side. Her eyes flutter open and for a moment her cerulean eyes seemed to be confused to see Zuko before they light up with joy.

"Mmm," she said, once again wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," Zuko told her. He has told her countless times in countless ways the night before but he doesn't think he will ever grow tired of saying so.

Languidly, she sits up so that she is sitting on top of him. Her brown curls are a mess around her and she runs a hand through them. Even the simple action seems to stoke the burning element within Zuko and he trails his hands up her thighs. In this angle he could see everything; but his visions zeroed in on the pendant resting on her collarbone. It had taken him hours to perfect the carving on the pendant: a yin and yang designed to look like fire and water; symbolizing their elements coexisting with one another.

She leaned down to trail kisses from his chest up his collarbone, his neck, his chin and finally his lips.

"Show me," she whispered.

Zuko smiled. "It would be my honor to do so."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't how I feel about this piece despite staying up the whole night to write most of it and finishing the rest of it in the morning. It feels kind of bleh. But tell me what you think!


End file.
